Vampire
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: "K-kau vampire! Vampire itu kan hanya makhluk mistis!" "Fyi, temanmu Chanyeol dan Jongin juga makhluk mistis." KrisHo vamp!au/DLDR/No Bash Or Flame/Terinspirasi dari komik Annimal Official yang Chap 1


**Vampire**

**Pairing: KrisHo**

**Rating:T**

**Warning:Typo(s), OOC, AU, Sho-ai**

**Disclaimer: EXO belongs to SM Ent., their parents, and God**

**Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari komik Animal Official yang chapter 1, karena itu ceritanya mirip meskipun nggak sepenuhnya mirip.**

**DLDR!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**Hosh.. Hosh.." Joonmyeon mempercepat laju larinya. Ia terlambat pulang. Salahkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang menyerahkan tugas piket kepadanya dan membuatmya pulang semalam ini.

**TAP**

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapapun, padahal ia merasa mendengar langkah kaki. Merasa takut, ia mempercepat larinya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Ia memeriksa kaki dan tangannya dan melihat sikunya berdarah meskipun tidak cukup banyak.

"Aish! Kenapa mesti jatuh?!" Joonmyeon kembali berdiri lalu berlari lagi. Ia baru melewati sebuah gang yang gelap, saat seseorang menariknya ke dalam gang itu.

"YA! Nuguya?!" Ia memberontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman namja itu pada pinggangnya. "Ya! Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak! To-mpffft!"

"Kris imnida dan diamlah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." ucap namja yang membekap Joonmyeon itu. Joonmyeon memberontak, melepaskan cengkraman namja itu. Saat Joonmyeon hendak lari, Kris menjegal kakinya membuat Joonmyeon terjatuh (lagi). Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya sementara Kris berjongkok di depannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi sikunya yang tambah berdarah, dan tidak memperhatikan Kris yang menatapnya. Kris menarik tangan Joonmyeon lalu menjilat darah di sikunya.

"Ternyata darahmu memang enak." ucap Kris, seraya menghisap darah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon merasa malu, lalu menendang pipi Kris membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan Joonmyeon, ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Huaa! Vampire!"

.

.

.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali Joonmyeonie!" Seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal mengacak surai nerah Joonmyeon. Sementara Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Yang namanya vampire itu tidak ada, Joonmyeonie!"

"Ugh, kau mengesalkan Yeollie! Aku bertemu dengan seorang vampire semalam!" keluh Joonmyeon. Chanyeol masih sibuk menertawakan Joonmyeon, sementara seorang namja berkulit tan di samping Joonmyeon masih sibuk membaca bukunya. "Jonginnie, bantu aku~"

"Hm." Hanya itu jawaban Jongin, membuat tertawa Chanyeol semakin kencang. Joonmyeon semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi, membuat mereka kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing. Park seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas diikuti seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang dengan kacamata berlensa tebal dan plester di pipinua. (yang lensanya kayak pusaran air itu -_-).

"Annyeong yeorobun! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Vancouver, Yifan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Wu Yifan imnida. Bangapseumnida." ucap Yifan.

"Baiklah, Yifan. Kau bosa duduk di kursi yang kosong." ucap Park seonsaeng, dan satu-satunya kursi yang kosong berada tepat di belakang Joonmyeon. Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Joonmyeon. "Kim Joonmyeon, nanti tolong kau tunjukkan Yifan tempat-tempat di sekolah ini."

"Nde, seonsaengnim." jawab Joonmyeon malas.

Saat istirahat, Joonmyeon mengantarkan Yifan berkeliling sekolah. Ia sudah menunjukkan UKS, kantin, toilet, ruang guru dan lain-lain. Kini, Joonmyeon hanya tinggal menunjukkan atap sekolah.

"Nah, di sini atap sekolah. Kau bisa ke sini kapan saja, pintunya jarang dikunci." jelas Joonmyeon. Yifan menarik tangan Joonmyeon lalu mendorongnya ke dinding. Kedua lengan besar Yifan mengurung Joonmyeon.

"Hei, namja bodoh. Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada wajahku, eoh?!" Yifan membuka kacamatanya.

"Kau Kris?! Gyaa! Tolong aku ada vampire!" teriak Joonmyeon histeris, membuat Yifan harus membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Shikkureo! Kalau kau tidak diam, kuhisap darahmu!" Mendengar ancaman Kris, Joonmyeon langsung menutup mulutnya. "Good boy. Sebagai ganti kau merusak wajahku, biarkan aku menghisap darahmu."

"Gyaa! Aniyaa!" Joonmyeon meninju Kris, membuatnya tersungkur.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti menyerangku." keluh Kris.

"Jelaskan padaku, kau itu apa!" perintah Joonmyeon. Kris mendecih lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan menarik Joonmyeon untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku memang seorang vampire. Saat itu aku sedang lapar, dan persedian darahku sudah habis. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berburu, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan saat itu kau lewat di depanku, lalu selanjutnya kau bisa tahu." jelas Kris, sementara Joonmyeon menatapnya shock.

"K-kau vampire?! Vampire itu kan hanya makhluk mistis!"

"Fyi, temanmu Chanyeol dan Jongin juga makhluk mistis." ucap Kris santai, membuat Joonmyeon semakin shock.

"M-mwo?!"

"Chanyeol adalah seorang werewolf dan Kai adalah seekor phoenix. Dan, sebenarnya hampir seluruh murid di sekolah ini adalah makhluk mistis. Seperti namja bertagname Kevin Wu yang tadi berada di koridor, ia seorang malaikat. Sementara namja bertagname Jung Taekwoon tadi, dia manusia transparan." Joonmyeon rasa, setelah ini ia harus minum obat.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol tidak mungkin seorang werewolf." bantah Joonmyeon.

"Terserah, kalau kau tidak percaya." Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya. Seringainya kembali muncul di wajahnya, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Joonmyeon. "Jadi, bolehkah aku meniknati makananku sekarang?"

"Aniyaa!" Joonmyeon berusaha memberontak tetapi gagal karena Kris yang mencengkram kedua tangannya. Kris mencium bibir Joonmyeon, lalu beralih ke leher Joonmyeon. Menciuminya, membuat beberapa kissmark di sana. Joonmyeon menendang Kris, membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya. Kesempatan itu di gunakannys untuk kabur.

"Vampire mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini, Kris selalu mengikuti Joonmyeon. Mengikutinya ke kelas, ke kantin, pulang, bahkan ke toilet (yang selalu berakhir dengan serangan dari Joonmyeon). Joonmyeon yang merasa jengah, memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol. Tidak peduli perkataan Kris bahwa Chanyeol seorang werewolf.

"Yeollie~!" Joonmyeon menubruk tubuh Chanyeol lalu memeluknya erat. Chanyeol menunjukkan cengirannya lalu mengusak rambut Joonmyeon.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini, Joonmyeon?"

"Anak baru itu terus mengikutiku!" gerutu Joonmyeon lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon teringat perkataan Kris. "Chanyeol-ah, jangan marah ne? Tapi Yifan bilang kau seorang werewolf.."

Mendengarnya, membuat Chanyeol terkejut meskipun eskpresinya masih biasa saja.

"Joonmyeon-ah, bisakah kau datang ke atap sekolah malam ini?"

"Ah, nde. Memang-

"Myeonie~!" Kris lagi. Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya kesal lalu segera kabur. Kris segera mengejarnya, Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka datar. Kris terus mengejar Joonmyeon hingga ke taman belakang.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?!" teriak Joonmyeon. Kris balik menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu, Myeonie?"

"Kau membuatku kesal! Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Joonmyeon. Ia kelepasan bicara, ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. "K-Kris, mian. Aku tidak-"

"Aniya, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi, Joonmyeon-ssi. Mianhae." ucap Kris seraya tersenyum miris lalu pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon merasa hatinya sakit, tanpa ia ketahui alasannya.

.

.

.

"Hwaa! Bintangnya banyak sekali!" Joonmyeon memandangi langit penuh bintang di atap sekolah. Chanyeol di sampingnya, hanya tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon. "Untuk apa kita bertemu di sini, Yeollie?"

Chanyeol mendekat kepada Joonmyeon, membuatnya terus mundur hingga tersudut. Joonmyeon mulai metasa takut saat melihat iris mata Chanyeol yang sekarang berwarna hijau gelap.

"Yeollie-ah?"

Chanyeol menciumnya. Joonmyeon berusaha memberontak namun Chanyeol makin mengeratkan cengkramannya, membuat kulit putih Joonmyeon memerah.

"Nghh... Yeol, mmh... lepas.."

Joonmyeon takut. Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksanya seperti ini. Chanyeol menggigit bibir Joonmyeon, membuatnya membuka bibirnya dan Chanyeol langsung menyusupkan lidahnya.

"Mhh... Kris!"

"Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Park Chanyeol?" sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Kris berdiri di atas pagar pembatas dengan beberapa kelelawar di sekitarnya.

"Kris Wu." Chanyeol menggeram lalu berjalan menuju Kris. Kris hanya mengeluarkan seringainnya tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sepertinya kau mencuri sesuatu milikku, Park Chanyeol."

"Kau belum memilikinya, Kris Wu."

"Dan aku akan memilikinya sekarang. Teman-teman, serang dia." perintah Kris membuat kelelawar kelelawar itu mengerubungi Chanyeol. Mereka mencengkram pakaian, lengan, kaki, dan rambut Chanyeol membuatnya terangkat di udara.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Buang dia." Kelelawar-kelelawar itu mengangkatnya lalu menjatuhkannya dari atap.

"Yeollie!"

"Tenang, aku membuangnya ke kolam." ucap Kris tenang. Ia turun dari pagar lalu mengangkat Joonmyeon bridal style. "Biar kuantar kau pulang."

Kris melompat dari pagar pembatas, membuat Joonmyeon panik. Tetapi mereka tidak jatuh-jatuh juga, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Mereka melayang.

"K-kris! Kenapa-"

"Vampire memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang, kau tahu?" tanya Kris. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Kris.

"Ugh..." Tiba-tiba Kris jatuh, membuat mereka jatuh ke atas senak-semak di taman belakang sekolah. Beruntung Kris jatuh di bawah Joonmyeon sehingga Joonmyeon tidak terluka.

"Kris, gwaencahana?! Wajahmu pucat sekali!" Joonnmyeon panik.

"Aku belum makan sejak sebelum bertemu denganmu seminggu yang lalu." jawab Kris lemah.

"Lebih dari seminggu?! Kau gila!" omel Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon melepas blazernya lalu membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. Ia menurunkan kerah kanan kemejanya menampakkan leher dan bahunya yang putih. "Lakukan, Kris."

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Aniya, cepat. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Kris membalikkan posisi mereka membuatnya berada di atas Joonmyeon. Ia mengelus wajah putih Joonmyeon.

"Cantik." ucap Kris sebelum mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah leher Joonmyeon. Kris mencium leher Joonmyeon lalu menancapkan taringnya di leher Joonmyeon. Ia meminum darah Joonmyeon dengan lahap. Ia terus meminumnya tanpa berusaha berhenti, darah Joonmyeon terlalu lezat baginya.

"Mhh... Kris, cukup..." Kris segera menarik taringnya lalu mengecup luka tusuknya membuatnya pulih. Kris memperhatikan Joonmyeon yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat menggoda seperti ini." ucap Kris sambil menyeringai. Wajah yang memerah, mata yang sayu, nafas yang terengah-engah, leher dan bahu yang terekspos, Joonmyeon yang menyadarinya segera menaikkan kerahnya dan beringsut menjauh dari Kris.

"Y-ya! Aku hanya mengijinkanmu sekali ini ya!" Kris mendekati Joonmyeon lalu berjongkok di depannya yang terduduk.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa, Kris-ah?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung. Kris menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Joonmyeon.

"Seorang vampire akan terikat hubungan dengan orang yang darahnya pertama kali mereka hisap sampai salah satu dari mereka mati." ucap Kris sebelum mencium Joonmyeon.

"Jangan bilang, aku.."

"Yap."

"Dan darah yang kau minum selama ini?"

"Aku dapatkan dari rumah sakit." jawab Kris santai.

"GYAA! KAU MENYEBALKAN KRIS!" teriak Joonmyeon seraya memukuli Kris. Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Joonmyeon, membuatnya menghentikan pukulannya.

"Miwoyo!"

"Nado saranghae, Myeonie."

**Owari**

**Aku speechless...**


End file.
